The present invention relates to removable banknote cassettes used in banknote validators.
A number of automated payment systems include banknote cassettes which receive and stack banknotes and allow authorized removal of the cassette from the payment system. Typically the cassette is locked such that access to the stacked banknotes is restricted. The banknote cassettes can be removed and transported to a secure environment where they are unlocked and appropriately processed. When a banknote cassette is removed, a replacement banknote cassette is inserted. In many cases, a series of automated payment devices are being serviced at the same point in time and the banknote cassettes are typically removed and stored in a further device for transport to the secure environment.
Automatic payment systems typically include a banknote validator for confirming the authenticity of a banknote and a drive arrangement for moving the banknote from the validator to the banknote cassette. Preferably, the automatic payment systems are associated with a vending, gaming or other self-serve type device. In many of these applications, the space available within the gaming or vending machine is quite limited and therefore an efficient design and effective space utilization of the automatic payment system is required.
A number of banknote cassettes have been designed with a fixed handle on one face thereof to provide an effective means for manipulating the banknote cassette during insertion of the cassette into an automatic payment system and to allow simple removal of the banknote cassette from such an automatic payment system. Unfortunately, the fixed projecting handle requires additional space within the device which may not be available. Other banknote cassettes have included recessed finger grip portions in the sides of the cassette for of the banknote cassette but the width of the cassette makes this arrangement awkward.
The present invention provides an effective handle arrangement which adds convenience while still effectively utilizing the space available in the related vending, gaming or other device.
A banknote cassette for storing of banknotes in a stacked manner comprises a generally rectangular case having a slot through which banknotes are received and stacked interior to the case. The case includes a foldable handle secured to a face of the rectangular case. The foldable handle is movable from a storage position generally parallel to the face to a lockable operating position with a handle generally perpendicular to the face.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the handle includes a bias arrangement for urging the handle to the storage position.
In a further aspect of the invention, the handle in the operating position cooperates with the cassette to lock the handle and maintain the orientation of the handle in a locked position relative to the face. The arrangement also includes a release for the handle allowing movement of the handle from the locked operating position to the storage position.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the handle includes two opposed handle segments with each segment including a gear portion with the gear portions of opposed handle segments being in mesh. With this arrangement, movement of one handle segment causes a corresponding movement of the other handle segment.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the handle segments are of the identical construction.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, each handle segment includes a projecting releasable locking tab and a locking recess located such that the projected locking tab of one handle segment is received in the locking recess of the other handle segment when the handle segments are moved to the operating position.